The Return of the Dead!
by Kurayami no Kusari
Summary: Kag's sister's finacee is a baka 4 reviving the dead once again! Now Kag's sister is forced to clean up his mess but before she can do so, she needs to get her family to safty...which is 500 years in the past. Inu/Kag, Mir/San Rom/Humor/Act/Adv/Family
1. Chapter 1

She was the first to find out and now she was running down the street as fast as she could so she could get to her mother's house and hopefully get her family to safety and have them travel back 500 years into the past through the now openned well that she recently openned one last time as a high school graduation gift for her baby sister so she could live with her friends and the man she dearly loved for the rest of her life.

But by the looks of things, Mom, Sota, and Gramps were gonna have to go to. Deep down to the eldest child of the Higurashi children, it hurt to know that she was going to be the only Higurashi living in this time but she wouldn't _entirely_ alone. She had a three-quarter inu youkai with only a quarter of human companion with her that she's known for about 5 years now.

Miss Chiyoko Higurashi had found out that her _ex_-financee had been secretly experimenting on trying to bring the dead back to life without Chiyoko's knowing of it. She obviously found that out this morning when her three-quarter youkai friend, Yanalii, and herself entered Chiyoko's now _ex_-financee's office at his company (that experimented on different types of drugs and chemicals). The baka wanted to show the love of his life the success of his new drug and what it did.

What he showed was a freshly _executed_ inmate from Tokyo Prison, then shortly after, he injected some of the drug into the corpse and not even five seconds later, the body rose and bit Chiyoko's ex-financee in the arm and about he automatically freaked out because he said it was contaigous if anyone were to be bitten or scratched but the revived person. However, he didn't know how long it took for someone to be turned into an animated corpse or as Yanalii had decided to call them "freaky ass zombies" and then wondered to the baka how many of his "experiments" were used.

Neither Chiyoko nor Yanalii liked his answer very well. Chiyoko's ex-financee said about _fifty_ to_ sixty_.

That was when the engagament was off for two reasons, obviously because the man was fucking nuts to do such a thing and Yanalii hated the bastard and pulled out her handgun and shot him in the head because he was gonna turn into a "freaky ass zombie" anyway so she just prevented one infected person turning imto a "freaky ass zombie". Chiyoko nodded, agreeing with her friend. Even though not exactly apreciating her killing the poor guy.

Yanalii just shrugged right before the two heard a loud crashing sound followed by some moaning. (a/n: Ya know it's a zombie thing.)

Chiyoko immediately said that they should make a run for it because having only their handguns on them would only manage to kill a few of them and neither of women knew whether or not if the first batch of zomies had made more zombies while both of them were talking to Toshi. (a/n: Chiyoko's ex-financee.)

Yanalii thought about it for a few seconds and agreed with her friend and they both managed to sneak out of the building through the window of the room they were currently in.

And so now here they are, running down a street as fast they could to get over to Chiyoko's mother's house to get her syblings, mother, and grandfather to safety.

About 5 minutes later, Chiyoko and Yanalii made it to the large ass stair case to the Higurashi Shrine. So to make them go to the house faster, Yanalii knelt down on the ground. Offering her back to Chiyoko so the two of them to get to the house without the zombies that had been most likely been coming this way.

So Chiyoko climbed on her friend's back and the two bounced their way up to the Shrine. Then they made it to the top of the steps and ran for the house and pounded on the door.

It was Sota that answered the door.

"Yes?" The teen asked, not looking at the people at the door for a second. Then his eyes widened, when he saw his biggest sister. "Chi!"

The boy launched himself into his sister's arms and hugged her with all of his worth.

Sota finally pulled back and smiled at his sister.

"Come on in. Mom, Gramps, and Kagome would love to see you." He stepped aside to let Chiyoko and Yanalii into the house.

"Mom! Gramps! Kagome!" Sota hollered for his family, while Yanalii clutched the top of her head in which looked like pain. That action caused Chiyoko to roll her eyes at her dramatic friend.

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to appear then Gramps, and finally Kagome from her bedroom with red eyes. The poor girl must have been crying over her friends in the past, as well as that Inuyasha guy that Mrs. Higurashi had told Chiyoko about whenever she'd come over for a visit.

"Chiyoko." Her mother greeted her 21 year old daughter with a hug. "What brings you here?" She continued looking at her daughter's choice of attire.

Chiyoko had her natural straight black hair that grew just above her ass and on top of her hair was a thin layer of deep violet, her eyes brownish green. She was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and there were some words on it saying, _"Tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes."_, Her pants were a deep blue, and her shoes were black sneakers.

The Mrs. Higurashi looked at Yanalii, the first youkai blooded person she met. Yanalii had her ass length shining silver hair, golden eyes, she had a dark green beanie on her head, she wore a dark green holter top, loose capris, and, of course, dark green sneakers.

But what Mrs. Higurashi noticed the most was that both women were carrying guns with them. Chiyoko had to handguns strapped to her thighs, one gun on each thigh. Yanalii had handguns on a leather strap that was wrapped around her chest, one on each side of her torso.

"Chiyoko? What are you doing with those guns?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter, not liking any kind of gun.

Chiyoko quickly gave her family a short version of what Toshi had done.

"And now you gotta get to the well." Yanalii told them as she walked over to the door, peaking out the small peep hole to see if any zombies were coming.

"But the well is closed." Kagome announced.

"Not anymore. I openned for you as a your high school graduation present. But since this happened Mom, Gramps, and Sota are gonna have to go with you." Kagome and Sota's sister explained.

"Chi." Yanalii used her friend's nickname in a warning tone while pulling a handgun out of the left side of the leather strap's holter.

"They're here already?" Chi's eyes widened. (a/n: I'm gonna use that from now on.)

Yanalii nodded seriously.

"You three need to get to the well and you better hand on to Kags while you head back to the past."

"But what about you two?" Gramps asked.

"We're trained in hand-to-hand combat. We'll be okay. But you three won't be." Yanalii explained, looking at her friend. "Not to mention I'm three quarter inu youkai and Chi's a powerful miko." She finished.

"C'mon guys." Chi ordered her family as she pulled out a handgun out of the right holter on her right thigh. "You need to leave now."

Yanalii slowly openned the door and looked outside to see two zombies almost to the top of the long steps to the Shrine.

"Go!" Yanalii roared as she shot the first zombie in the head, perminately killing it. Then Chi ran outside with her family behind her and the four bolted to the well house.

They reached the well house as Yanalii continued to fire her gun at the zombies.

"All right Kags, you get in first but don't jump in right away so Mom, Gramps, and Sota can get in there." Then Chi turned to the rest of her family. "I need you guys to jump in the well and hold each others' hands and wait for Kags to drop in the well and when she does, one of you grab her hand and hold until you make it to the fuedal era." She ordered.

Chi's family looked at each other and nodded. Then Chi's mother, grandfather, and brother jumped into the well. They all held onto each others' hands and waited for Kagome.

Said girl hugged her sister good bye and jumped into the well and grabbed her mother's hand when just as a blueish pink light glowed inside the well, then it was pitch black. None of her family was in sight.

Chi let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her family were safe. Then that thought left her mind when she realized that she had something to do and ran to help her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Chiyoko forced her family into the Bone Eater's Well and she and Yanalii have been having some issues with those stupid zombies. They just never gave up.

However, the miko and her not fully blooded youkai friend had found out that the zombies could not enter the sun light so that gave the two women time to collect some more supplies such as, food, water, weaponary, ammuntion, and anything else they may need. They had also discovered that Chi was immune to the zombies' biting and turning into one because of her miko powers and she could purify the "zombie poisonous shit" as Yanalii had described.

So if that worked for Chi, then it had to work for Yanalii because of the power bond the two shared with one another.

Well, it did.

As soon as the two were discussing about what they needed to get before nightfall came, a thought popped itself in Chi's head, reminding her that she forgot to seal the well so no one from the other side of the well could get back here because they believed that they could be of some assistance. So Yanalii offered to go back to the Higurashi Shrine and do it for her miko friend.

Chi thanked Yanalii for offering and gave the silver haired woman four sutras and told her to jump into the well and slap one sutra on each of the four sides of the inside of the well so no one could get through.

So now that's where Yanalii was headed but she only chose to do it for two reasons:

One: It was starting to get dark and she much faster on her feet than Chi was.

Two: She didn't want Kagome to come back to this time to see most of Tokyo being over-run by flesh-eating undead people thingys.

But this time, Yanalii was in her assassins' uniform instead of her everyday clothes. Not to mention it was much easier to move around in her assassins' uniform. The uniform was pure black. She was wearing a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt that was stretchy material, skin-tight black pants that also had stretchy material, she had black combat boots, and was wearing a black beanie. And not only was she wearing her handguns on her leather vest strap thing but she had a hunting knife strapped on her right thigh, and strapped to her pack was a sniping rifle and a shotgun.

Then Yanalii looked at the sun falling behind the mountains, basically laughing at Yanalii and saying that she was royally fucked as it hide behind the mountains.

"Shit." Yanalii silently cursed. Then felt two separate youkai aura and two separate spiritual aura as well. "Double shit!" She hissed and picked up her running speed and was at the steps to the shrine in no time and immediately pounced up the steps.

Ten at a time.

Not even three minutes past as soon as Yanalii was at the top of the steps, but she didn't stop to take a breath. Instead she bolted to the well house without hesitation and slammed the sliding doors to the well open and her face paled at what or she should _who_ she saw.

There, standing in front of Yanalii were the people from Kagome's stories of her adventure back and forth to the fuedal era that Chi's mother had told her daughter whenever she'd visit and Chi would tell Yanalii the stories as well.

"Fuck!" She growled, staring at the young miko in both anger and irritation.

Although, when Yanalii cursed. Kagome and her friends looked at Yanalii.

"For shit's sake Kags! What the _fuck_ are you thinking about coming back here when Chi worked her ass off just for you to go and live the rest of your life in the fuedal era? Are you a complete baka?" Yanalii all but roared at the girl as her golden eyes glowed a dark blue in anger. Then she looked at the people behind Kagome. "And you just _had _to go and bring them from the fucking past, didn't you?"

"Oi!" Inuyasha growled at Yanalii. "Don't you dare talk to Kagome like that!"

Yanalii snarled at the hanyou.

"Don't push me you dumbfuck! You think I'm bad at talking to Kags the way I just did right now? Just you wait when Chi hears about this. Not only will she be all over Kags's ass but my own because I fucking failed to seal off the well again before Kags could get you all here." She hissed silently to the hanyou.

Yanalii then snorted and turned around.

"Whatever, if you guys wanna help out with our little zombie problem then you had better follow me." Then she walked out of the door with a handgun in hand.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and at her friends then to Yanalii who was about twenty feet from the well house. Waiting for the group to follow her back to Chi and her place out on the country-side.

"I think we should go with her." Sango announced, shifting her Hitraikotsu for a more comfortable position.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Then the youkai slayer and monk stared at their hanyou friend. Waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded in agreement as well and they all walked out of the well house and to Yanalii.

"Where do you live, uh..." Sango asked but didn't know her.

"My name is Yanalii Yagomii." Yanalii introduced herself. (a/n: Her last name is pronounced: _Yah-Go-Me)_

"And I and Chi live up on the country-side." She pointed north of the town to the mountains. "C'mon. We gotta go _now_!" She hissed quietly.

Everyone nodded and followed Yanalii to the top of the steps to the shrine.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara got over the top of the steps, their eyes widened at the sight before them. However, Yanalii just walked down the steps and acted like what they were seeing were completely normal.

All of the buildings were practically destroyed, some vechiles were broken down and covered in flames, everything was damn near destroyed and looked nothing like the town that Kagome had grown up in or the town Inuyasha had seen upon his visits to this era.

"Dear Kami." Sango breathed in shock at the sight.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirara nodded in agreement, but were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Yanalii's breasts.

Yanalii cursed at the annoying contraption and pulled the collar of her shirt out a bit and grabbed the phone. She stared at the caller ID and cursed again before answering it.

"Whaddya want Sesshomaru?" She hissed quietly into her iphone, while turning around to see Kagome and her friends, once again, in shock. The silver haired woman laughed nervously at them, then went back to her conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

Yanalii snorted in irritation. "_Well_, forgive me, your high-nass. I didn't mean for you to get pissed. There are you happy now?...Oh, she needs more ammo?...You might wanna shut your mouth or I'll tell Chi that you were really the 'pervy inu' who walked in on her while she was in the shower." Yanalii smiled evilly then hung up the phone.

Said woman looked at the group behind her with her normal expression on her face.

"C'mon. We gotta go stop at the ammunition store. Plus I need more bras." Yanalii explained as Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. That caused Yanalii to arch a brow but shrugged and continued to walk down the steps while readying her sniper rifle.

"What do you need that for Yanalii?" Kagome asked the three-quarter inu youkai woman.

"There are a lot of zombies over by the ammo store so I can get rid of them before they notice us. Also I really don't want you guys to get bitten and I don't really fell like killing you when you get infected." Then Yanalii looked at Kagome and Miroku.

"Well, Kags won't get infected because she can immune to it because she's a miko and Miroku will be immune to it because of his spiritual powers." She turned around and continued to walk down the stairs and the group behind her followed.

When they reached the bottom of the steps Yanalii, once again, looked at the group.

"Kirara I need you to transform and carry Miroku and Sango on your back. And Inuyasha, I need you to carry Kags."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I wanna get the fuck out of town as soon as possible. I really hate the smell of death."

The group looked at each other and nodded and did as Yanalii told them to do. Then they headed off to the ammo store.

About two minutes later, the group made it to the store and entered it after Yanalii had killed all fifteen zombies that were in front of the store.

As they were in the store, both Sango and Miroku seemed to wonder why Yanalii was talking to them as if she's known them for a very long time. Like a best friend they considered family.

However, Yanalii didn't even notice the conversation that Miroku and Sango were having with one another because she was too busy stuffing a black duffle bag with ammo and while she was doing that she set her iphone down on a counter so she could continue her current "mission".

So while she was doing that, Kagome _very_ quietly walked up to Yanalii's iphone and grabbed it and scrolled through it. For some reason she wanted to look through Yanalii's pictures.

The first one she saw was with Yanalii dressed in a green holter top and faded, loose deep blue capris, she had her golden eyes and silver hair and what surprised Kagome was that Yanalii had the same inu ears that Inuyasha has. And beside Yanalii was Chi. The two were hugging each other. Chi was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt with, _"Tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes."_ written in white letters on her shirt and had deep blue pants on. The picture was dated a week ago, the day Chi and Yanalii had practically kicked Kagome and her family to the fuedal era.

Kagome scrolled to the next picture. It made Kagome blush. The picture was Yanalii sleeping on a couch, that looked really expensive, she was completely naked. But her private areas were covered with Yanalii's long silver hair. This picture is something Miroku obviously doesn't need to see. Kagome snickered mentally at the thought.

The next picture had a picture of Yanalii dressed in the same outfit in the first picture and she was hugging someone's neck from behind them. That "someone" made Kagome's eyes widen. The other person in the picture looked a lot like Inuyasha in his human form. The look of irritation on the man's face looked a lot like the one Inuyasha has on his face most of the time. The man was also wearing a red t-shirt and had a pair of semi-loose faded light blue pants. His arms were crossed over his chest.

The picture after that was one of that same man but instead of looking like Inuyasha in his human form. The man looked like Inuyasha in his _hanyou_ form. He was wearing a red kimono that looked a like Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono and he was flipping whoever took the picture off. This picture had a title on it. It said, _"Halloween Time! Yay! Doesn't Yash look just so happy?"_ It made Kagome giggle in her head.

The picture after that almost made Kagome laugh out loud.

It was a picture of a man that looked a lot like Miroku dressed in a purple and black kimono and he had his hand on the backside of a woman that looked a lot like Sango dressed in her youkai slayer's outfit with a giant boomerang on her back and she was slapping the man across the face.

Then a hand grabbed the phone.

Kagome looked at who the hand belonged to.

It was Yanalii and she looked a little annoyed.

"Yanalii..." Kagome trailed off.

"What did you see?" Yanalii asked the young miko.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, who was sitting on Sango's shoulder, looked at the silver haired woman and their miko friend.

"I..."

"Did you see the pictures of Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha?" Yanalii asked Kagome.

Kagome stared at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah. I did." Kagome swallowed and continued. "So, uh they're all alive in this time?"

Yanalii sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yup...and the one that has a picture of me naked was taken by Miroku so he could win a bet with Inuyasha." Yanalii blushed. Then looked at Miroku.

"Congradulations Miroku. Even after five hundred fucking years you're still a massive pervert."

"Anyway." Yanalii continued. "I got what I need here. Let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded and followed Yanalii out of the store.

"So Yanalii." Miroku began, after he and Sango had gotten on the back of the transformed Kirara and Kagome being carried on Inuyasha's back. "Are our furture-selves at your home right now?"

Yanalii only shook her head.

"No. Your future-self took Inuyasha's out on vacation, thinking that it may help him with his lack of Kags's company." Yanalii looked at Sango. "And your furture-self went along with them so because knowing Miroku, he's a massive pervert and would grope any girl's ass if he even got the chance."

"So the one at your house is?" Kagome trailed off.

"That would be Sesshomaru's future-self as well as Rin's. And from what Rin has told me, Sesshomaru used to be a coldhearted jerk towards most people. But the Sesshomaru I've known for the past five years now doesn't act like that." Yanalii shrugged and before they knew it. The group were in front of a giant house and it surrounded by a one hundred foot tall concrete wall


End file.
